Shopping With Men
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam's is shopping with the boys and Jack's being a pain.


Title: Shopping With Men  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Sam's is shopping with the boys and Jack's being a pain.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Stargate SG-1 and I mean no infringement by using the characters, I'm just writing to entertain, so please don't sue me. I only own all original settings and characters.  
  
Author's Note: This was the result of a challenge! My first!  
  
Challenge: "My challenge to you is to write a fluff on Jack choosing a new fishing pole, hopefully shippy." This came from 'marrisolcaley' - who is a dear friend of mine. I just hope I did it justice!  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam sighed as she played with her half empty Orange Julius in the food court at the main Colorado Springs mall. She glanced at her watch before turning back to the drink, the boys still hadn't arrived. This was the last time she was going shopping with the boys.  
  
Daniel had disappeared into two of the bookstores and mentioned something of The Museum Store, Jack disappeared talking about the sports store and had dragged Teal'c with him. So here Sam sat, alone, surrounded by teenagers.   
  
She glanced at her watch again before she finally couldn't take it anymore. She threw away her melted drink and pulled out her cell phone, speed dialing Daniel.  
  
"Hello?" Daniel asked, his voice sounding as if he were struggling with something heavy.  
  
"Daniel? It's Sam..."   
  
"Oh hi Sam, I didn't forget about you, I'm just a little busy. Did you know that they're having a sale on all Norse items here?" Daniel asked, completely unaware that the cut Sam off.  
  
Sam figured that the archeologist was in the Museum store and wouldn't see him for a few more hours, "No worries Daniel, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure Sam." Daniel breathed from his end of the phone.  
  
"Call Colonel O'Neill and ask for Teal'c, then tell Teal'c to call me on the cell." Sam dictated.  
  
"Sure Sam." Daniel agreed before hanging up.   
  
Sam sighed and waited for her phone to ring.  
  
-----------------  
  
"What of that one O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he pointed to one of the seventy-five fishing poles on the store wall.  
  
"Naw T, that's for beginners." Jack replied as he inspected his second pole in ten minutes.   
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow to his friend whose actions were wearing the Jaffa's patience down to nearly nothing. Suddenly Jack's cell phone rang and he handed the pole off to Teal'c to grab the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Jack? I need to talk to Teal'c."  
  
Jack eyed his larger friend who looked quite out of place holding the fishing pole that looked abnormally small in his large hands, "Sure. T, it's for you."  
  
Teal'c gladly traded with Jack, giving him the fishing pole and taking the cell phone, "Hello."  
  
"Teal'c? It's Daniel."  
  
"Hello Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Listen can you call Sam, she needs to talk to you."   
  
"I will do so immediately Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel hung up and Teal'c turned back to dial Sam's number without Jack ever taking his eyes off of the fishing pole in his hands.  
  
"Major Carter, this is Teal'c."  
  
"Hi Teal'c," Sam smiled, "I was just wondering, where are you and the colonel?"  
  
"We are currently standing within the 'Sports and More' shop." Teal'c replied.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to come and meet you guys, I figured you may want to do a little bit of shopping yourself."  
  
"Have you completed all of your shopping needs Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, grateful that he had someone to talk to who wasn't engrossed in a synthetic pole at the moment.   
  
Sam quickly glanced at the small bag in her hand; she had gotten a bottle of perfume, a small lip-gloss and a small monkey holding a banana that she was planning on sending to Jonas. "Yeah Teal'c I'm done."  
  
"Than being relieved will be a pleasure. Thank you." Teal'c could feel himself slightly grin.  
  
"See you soon Teal'c."  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam found the shop quickly enough and spotted her two boys even quicker since Teal'c stood out in his beanie. She walked over and smiled at the large alien who quickly smiled back, giving her a small nod before leaving her alone with Jack.  
  
After several moments Jack finally looked up, "Hey T what do you think of this one?"  
  
If Sam had a camera on her this was the time to use it, the look on her CO's face was priceless, he hadn't even realized that she had been standing next to him or that Teal'c had left.   
  
"Carter? Where's Teal'c?" Jack asked after finally regaining his wits.   
  
"He went shopping, I'm here to keep you company sir." Sam smiled as she looked at the wall of fishing rods. "So shopping for a new fishing pole I see."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Jack stammered, quickly replacing the pole he was holding in his hands.   
  
"I recommend this one." Sam said as she lifted one of the rods down and handed to her CO.  
  
Jack held it in his hands and waved it around a bit to get a sense of weight and was shocked by his 2IC's ability - this fishing pole was perfect. "You recommend? Do you fish Carter?"  
  
Sam blushed slightly, turning away so her CO could only see her profile. "I did, when I was a kid. I haven't been in nearly twenty years."  
  
"Doctor Major Samantha Jean Carter, you mean to tell me that every time I asked you to go to the cabin with me and you said no, which led me to believe that you couldn't fish or you didn't want to be with me that you were really just being mean?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam looked over at her CO and smiled, "Sir, it's not that I didn't want to be with you its just, well I had a bad experience the last time I went."  
  
Sam blushed; she couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
"Like what?" Jack asked, now paying full attention to his 2IC.  
  
"Mark. He flipped the boat I went out on by myself. I don't know, I just gave up fishing after that." Sam replied, still blushing.  
  
Jack stayed quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly turned to his 2IC with a grin on his face. "Come to the cabin with me this weekend."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked, completely startled.   
  
"Carter, you may have given up on fishing but have you ever tried fly fishing?" Jack asked, his trademark O'Neill grin on his face.  
  
"No sir." Sam stuttered.   
  
"Me neither, I've always wanted to try though. So what do you say? Me, you, fish, a river and some flies." Jack asked.  
  
"Sir we can't..."   
  
"Don't start that with me Carter, Hammond knows I'm going to the cabin this weekend, he thinks you're heading to D.C. so no harm no foul." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Sir, Hammond can look me up to make sure that I'm in D.C." Sam retorted. Jack's only response was the quick retrieval of his cell from his pocket.   
  
He flicked a button and waited, "Major Davis? It's Colonel O'Neill. Yes, now you're going to see Major Carter this weekend."  
  
Sam felt her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open, she couldn't believe what was coming out of her commanding officer's mouth.  
  
"No Major - you're going to see her. No it's nothing you need to know about, she's fine, but just in case anyone asks okay? Thanks there Major - owe you one." Jack hung up his phone and gave Sam his smug 'Try me now' look. "Look Carter, your weekend just opened. What do you think about fly fishing with me?"  
  
It took Sam a minute to completely recover from Jack's actions before she found herself grinning at his grin, "Pick me up at five?"  
  
Jack smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
Sam smiled back. From that day forward she never complained about shopping with her men again.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? Please read and review! 


End file.
